


Phoenix

by Serina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Just throwaway Dany prompts, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Time Travel, add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serina/pseuds/Serina
Summary: A dumping ground for Dany centric plots and AUs that are up for grabs.Chapter 1: Dany in Robert’s RebellionChapter 2: Dany gets Phoenixes.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Happiness, Daenerys/Many People, He stabbed her, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Just not Daenerys/Jon, ship is super dead for me
Comments: 27
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Just a drop off for a bunch of Dany centric ideas I have.

Premise: Jon stabbed Dany and she was sent to Robert’s Rebellion with her three dragons, Missandei and Jorah to fix the Kingdom from the beginning. Dany pretends to be a long lost Blackfyre of Aerys to take over the Kingdom.

**Phoenix**

**Chapter 1: Blackfyre and Bears**

* * *

Jorah was going to kill Robert Baratheon.

He did not expect much after dying in the hands of his beloved Khalessi , glad that he could at least keep her safe. But when he woke up in his warm bed of Bear Island in a body decades younger, free from the many scars of war, a summons to take up arms for the North beside him he knew his role was to make sure the waste of a man never touched the throne.

Rhaegar may have caused the kingdoms to splinter with his dumb decision to set aside his wife for Lyanna Stark. But Robert was not a king, he gambled, ate, whored and drunk this realm into its inevitable destruction.

Rhaegar for all his love of prophecy would be the far better successor and prevent the Lannisters from setting the continent aflame with the War of Five Kings, his distaste for the man notwithstanding. He did not have his Khaleesi’s kind heart. But he would have to do.

Jorah would kill Robert Baratheon and do what he should have done the first time and take the black. To protect the realm from the white walkers, before they became as big as a threat as he did. He would be a good son and save his father as well.

His Daenerys, still in her mother’s womb would grow up safe and unharmed with a family that loved her in dresses and silk in a world of laughter with a man who spoiled her like she deserved.

The stormlord would be protected. He would be at his prime, the man strong enough to beat Rhaegar. Not the fat lord that Jorah had last remembered.

And so Jorah planned.

* * *

Reports of a large amount of foreign ships entering the Iron Islands were the first sign that Jorah knew something was wrong. Quellon Greyjoy, had banned the traditional reaving and pillaging his people committed throughout his lifetime. And he had not made a move for either side until Trident.

Robert during a dinner had laughed when he had gotten the news.

“I’m killing a dragon. Some minor squids are no problem for me. Let them come.”

If the Storm Lord was not surrounded by his bannermen, Jorah would have slit his throat then and there.

* * *

Red Priestesses started to enter Westeros in droves, proclaiming the illegitimacy of Aeyrs and Rhaegar, the Mad King ties to kill them, to burn them. But they slip through his fingers like smoke moving to another location before he could find them.

When a Red Priestess entered their camp proclaiming the word of her lord, Robert tickled pink to hear her insult the Targaryens nearly gives her free reign in the camp.

“Rhaegar and Aeyrs are fake dragons,” she told the camp during noon meal. “They burn like any man. They think they are Aegon made flesh. They think they are chosen for a greater purpose. They are weak and foolish men trying to be legends. They do not deserve the Iron Throne.”

Robert nearly broke his mug toasting the priestess, “Here, here. The damn snakes have brought nothing but misery to the realm.”

Jorah asked, “Is that why you’re here? To protect the Realm from the Targaryens?”

“I am here to spread the word of a real dragon. She is coming to save the realm.”

Robert’s jovial expression disappeared almost instantly as he banished the priestess from his camp. He ordered the camp never to speak of it again.

Jorah does not go to sleep that night.

* * *

Three days later after their encounter, Robert is killed alone in his tent, stabbed in the heart.

The rumours of a moving shadow at the campsite were brushed away as drunk talk. 

Even with the announcement, that Rhaegar has been abducted by the Ironborn. Without Robert, the rebellion dies in a whimper and Jorah was sent home.

* * *

Aerys has lost his throne by the time he returned to Bear Island. His father was in utter shock as he read the report of three dragons the size of Balerion the dread had touched down on King’s Landing, demanding surrender with the forces of foreign mercenaries and the Ironborn at their side.

Aerys was the only casualty from the siege.

It’s all Jorah can do to not cry. 

* * *

Soon every family was summoned to King’s Landing to swear their loyalty to the new ruler.

As rumours in the north abound about her, Jorah can barely hold it in as the maids gossip about his Khalessi.

They say she was a dragon turned flesh who can transform at will. That she would feed virgins to her monstrous beasts and be worse than Aerys. That she was the reborn Aegon.

Jorah had ruffled at that.

His Khaleesi didn’t need her relatives to conquer the seven kingdoms.

He joined the Starks and the other Northern Houses to make their way to the Crownlands. Ned was stone faced and pale and barely acknowledged his presence. Not that the bear could blame him. Lyanna had not been heard from since the beginning of the rebellion and only Rhaegar knew where he had kept her.

* * *

Black Dragons on red backgrounds greet him as they entered the city, the people practically buzzing as Unsullied passed food and blankets to the people terrorized by Aerys, all of their faces, unfamiliar to the old bear.

“A Blackfyre,” Catelyn sniffed, adjusting Robb Stark in her arms. “One of Aerys’ no doubt.”

“This must be the most bloodless Blackfyre rebellion in history,” said Lord Manderly in wonder.

“You know what they say about B-“Bolton tried to pipe in before an all too familiar roar caught their attention

Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal fly above them leaving the nobles utterly dumbstruck as the small folk ignore them, having now gotten used to the legendary beasts.

* * *

Jorah has forgotten how to breathe by the time he entered the Red Keep. The Northern faction led to the many tables now placed in the throne room to sit down. Jorah noted with dark amusement that the Westerlands were set at the very end, while the Iron Islands the closest besides the Dorne, Quellon Greyjoy, practically beaming around his sullen children.

Daenerys. She was here. Older than he last saw her. Two. Three years? He can’t quite tell. Her hair is longer and the last hints of her youthful baby fat have vanished. A sword by her side. Sitting on the throne she was always meant to be.

Elia Martell and a pregnant Rhaella Targaryen are happier than he had ever seen them in living memory. Rhaenys Targaryen is in his Khaleesi’s lap playing with her infamous cat, Balerion. Daenerys is whispering sweet things in her ear and brushing her hair. Jaime Lannister, Williem Darry and Barristan are standing behind her in white cloaks.

To his surprise and utter delight at her right is Missandei with a Hand’s pin on her breast. Her eyes made eye contact with his for just a moment and she winked, shaking Daenerys’ gently and pointing her towards him and the Northern group.

And his chest immediately released when she made eye contact with him and sent him a smile that made him think he died all over again.

The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms picked up her niece and handed her back to her a nearby nurse maid. The queen dowager took the hint and sent Viserys away as well.

Daenerys stood up and said, “Now that the North is here. I think we can get to the point of this meeting.”

She clapped her hands and two unsullied dragged a pair of struggling people in hoods to the crowd, gasps all around as they were revealed.

In chains were Rhaegar Targaryen and a very pregnant Lyanna Stark,

Ned immediately jumped out of his seat.

“Your Grace,” he demanded. “What’s the meaning of this?”

Rhaegar sent his sister a contemptuous look.

“To get to the bottom of all of this, a Prince thought it was his place to steal someone else’s betrothed.”

“That’s not what happened!” Lyanna said desperately.

“Oh?” Daenerys turned her attention to Lyanna as if she did not already know the answer. “Did Rhaegar Targaryen not rape and kidnap you?”

She shook her head furiously as she tried desperately to shield his stomach. “He said he would make make me his Princess. He annulled his marriage and married me in front of a Heart Tree.”

The crowd burst into gasps as Jorah noticed a cruel snort from Cersei Lannister.

“The audacity!” Oberyn Martell was the one who yelled that, following Ned he also rose from his seat in rage. Elia frowned and remained neutral as if she didn’t hear a word. “You cannot disrespect the Dorne that easily! We fought for you!”

“Indeed,” Daenerys agreed. “I will not allow it. Nor will any Septon. Elia Martell is your legal wife under the Seven and no old god marriage will annul that. She will not be set aside. Your marriage with Lyanna was unlawful and any child she may have will be a Blackfyre.”

Lyanna crumpled bonelessly on the floor. Catelyn grabbed Ned to prevent her from running to her.

“I do not recognize you, Blackfyre,” Rhaegar spat.

“Quite unfortunate. Because I do not care,” she said. “Williem, please take Rhaegar to the dungeons. So he can cool off for a while.”

Jaime and Barristan Selmy looked pained as the silver prince was dragged away. The room was utterly silent except for the soft weeping of Lyanna.

“Eddard Stark,” Daenerys said, getting the Northerner’s attention. “Please get your sister.”

Ned rushed towards and wrapped his cloak around her small frame

“Ned,” she cried weeping into his body.

“Eddard Stark, my brother and father has done your kingdom a disservice,” she said gently. “I cannot bring your father or brother back. I cannot bring your sister’s innocence back or legitimize her marriage and for that I am deeply sorry.”

“So as a peace offering to the North and the pain the Targaryens has caused your kingdom. I have decided to make my consort, a man of the North.”

Jorah swallowed hard.

“Jorah Mormont,” Daenerys called out.

“You will be my husband.”

* * *

End

I briefly thought of a universe where she marries Jaime or Ned as well. Might revisit this premise for that. Giving the idea away to anyone who wants it.

This place is here just to throw away ideas.


	2. By Heavenly Fire

Premise: The age of the dragons is over. To stop the Great Other, the Lord of Fire intervenes and to break the wheel, a kinder fire is needed. Dany gets Phoenixes.

**By Heavenly Fire**

* * *

The strong scent of burning flesh that surrounded her was slowly overcome by the sudden overwhelming wave of cinnamon as she heard the eggs crack their contents shuffling towards her. Her eyes closed to protect herself from the glare of the flame.

But instead of the cool feeling of scales that she expected, the warm fuzz of feathers brushed her skin as the fires started to die down.

Daenerys opened her eyes to see what she brought into the world.

The creatures is front of her were not dragons.

They were three strange birds barely bigger than the size of a chick, with nine long tail feathers nearly twice their size.

The largest bird was the embodiment of the dawn, a spectacular bird of red and gold. The next had plumage red and violet like a setting sun. The smallest was white and silver like a pale moon. Their eyes, shined like amethysts and their talons rose coloured. The most outstanding feature was their feathers containing a glow that was brighter than any candle.

The birds chirped as they nuzzled her, singing an unearthly song of mourning that seemed to overtake the entire area.

Daenerys felt her eyes start to prick as tears started to flow as the beautiful song for her husband and child filled the air.

“Khaleesi,” Jorah said with his face tight. The song seemed to have shaken the exiled Knight and the rest of her surviving khalasar, tears and awe overcoming them all.

“Look at my children,” she said softly.

Even Jorah’s confession can’t blunt the miracle in front of her.

* * *

The power of the creatures was immediate.

The song of the birds sustained the caravan without the use of food and water. The trip through the Red Waste is long and arduous but the threat of death is held back at bay with the ill and infirm being cured by their presence. The tiny birds rarely left her side and within the following weeks grew from the size of a chick to that of a dove with their tail feathers already reaching Daenerys’ waist. The birds refused to allow the other people to touch them.

The word Phoenix is finally picked for the birds as a combination of rare High Valariyan and Dothraki for fire and healing.

The dawn coloured bird was Drogon. He had quicky established himself as the leader of the pack with the twilight bird Viserion following him. The moonlight bird was the smallest and gentlest, Rhaella was the only girl among them.

It’s only when they decided to find a group of unfortunate lizard as her Khalasar set up camp did Daenerys witness their ability to defend themselves away from them.

Their glowing feathers caught a blaze and surrounded them like a halo. The flames matching their feathers, with a flap of their wings, they release a rain of fire from the sky, falling like shooting stars to the poor animal. The birds dove down and tore the creature apart with glee.

“Amazing,” Jorah said as he saw their remains of their prey, having noticed her absence. “Dragons were rumoured to take a year before they could breathe fire in streams.”

Daenerys wiped the blood of her children once they were done eating.

“Don’t tell the others,” she said quietly. Her children were small and delicate. It was best they had at least this in their arsenal.

* * *

-

Doreah burned when she tried to steal her birds. Pyat Pree and Xaro would soon join her.

Her birds now the size of fat cats was crying over the injured form of Irri and Rahkaro by the time she returned. The Phoenix’s tears closing the wounds on their bodies as soon as they make the contact.

“She burned because she was a traitor,” she told her khalasar. 

* * *

-

Her birds have become the size of a small horse by the time they reach Astapor. They walk beside the horse that Drago had given her, keeping pace with the beast. They fly more confidently in the air leaving a bright rainbow of colors in their wake.

Kraznys’ offer to the buy the Unsullied is more than she can afford.

But the feathers her birds shed still glow brighter and warmer than any candle. Daenerys felt it would be centuries before they would die out. During the day, she sold the feathers to rich merchants who saw the value in torches and jewellery, increasing her own treasury with each passing day. It would not be long before she became the richest woman in the city.

And at night, her birds would sing their song to the sick and the wounded in make shift tents. Their tears saved for only the worst off. Her birds could not regrow limbs but do everything but. She did not know how much more her birds were grow, if they were like dragons and their healing would increase as much as dragon fire was said to. But she hoped they would.

A majority of who she treated were injured slaves, beaten by their masters. In the quiet night she whispered gentle promises of justice as the song of healing covered up her plots.

As Drogon finished healing the wounds of a slave child who had been whipped by her master. A pale child with stone sickness comes bouncing and nearly boulders her way into Rhaella. The birds larger now had become better adjusted to people. Their rose talons now strong enough to crush stone and metal had brought them newfound confidence. Rhaella chirped gently at the child and patted her with one of her moonlight wing to help her posture. Viserion came over to inspect the child as well and the girl squealed loudly, hugging the sunset bird.

“Hello sweetheart,” she greeted gently. “Are you here alone?” A small child had no business wondering around Astapor at night without someone watching over her.

The girl shook her head. “My father is with me.”

The tent opened once more and two men and a woman in red were escorted by Jorah and Rakharo both with their weapons out. Both were balding but while one seemed jovial and pudgy, the other was the embodiment of stone, the Red priestess with hair as red as her robes.

“Ah well I’ll be,” said the jovial looking man staring at her Phoenixes. “The stories do not do them justice, my lady.” Drogon sniffed the man suspiciously before finding him acceptable, he patted the bird in amazement with his right hand. 

“Jorah?” She asked in confusion.

“May I introduce to you Lord Stannis Baratheon, Ser Davos Seaworth and Lady Melisandre.”

Before she could demand how Jorah and Rakharo would ever let an enemy so close, Stannis raised a hand to stop any objection she could make.

“I have not come to fight,” said Stannis. “I have come to trade.”

“What do you have to give me?” she spat out venoumously.

“Dragonstone and my forces in the Stormlands. Heal my daughter and they are yours,” Said the solemn man.

Daenerys stared at the man who chased her mother and the Targareyen fleet in disbelief. “Am I supposed to believe you?”

“Your grace,” Jorah said. “If there is one thing Stannis Baratheon is. He’s honourable. He does not lie and does not let his men do.”

Daenerys was about to ask what was honourable for a man to chase a pregnant woman and child off Dragonston when the Baratheon spoke up.

“Indeed,” Stannis said, “If I you served me I would have killed you on the spot, Slaver.”

Jorah glowered darkly at the men.

“Lord Baratheon,” she said. 

“Westeros is in ruins; my brother has taken half the lords and joined with the Reach. The bastard of incest sits on the Iron Throne,” said Stannis. “My numbers as I am now will not be able to handle their forces on both sides. Shireen, is my heir and you are the only known cure.” The small girl smiled widely stepping away from her birds and to her stone faced father. Daenerys instinctively knew no matter what happened, she would probably be ending up healing the child.

But he didn’t need to know that.

“I need parchment,” she said. “Let’s put this deal in writing shall we?”

* * *

End

I always loved the idea of Dany getting Phoenixes. Like all the chapters. Don't see a continuation in sight. But Dany the healer with fire birds has been a image in my head for a long while. And one that I hope someone takes.

While unrelated to the general prompt of Phoenix Dany, Melisandre got a vision of everything that goes wrong and doesn’t gas up Stannis with the prophecy of Azor Ahai so Renly is alive and he and Joffrey are the largest factions.

As all my prompts, the Dany gets Phoenixes is up for grabs.

Took all the features from assorted Phoenix and legendary bird myths, the cinnamon association, the feathers that glow like a candle, the rose talons, the rainbow halo, etc.

Their rate of growth was based on an Ostrich which takes 18 months to reach full size.


End file.
